Paul's Trip to Johto
by Daniel Kazami
Summary: When Paul takes a trip to Johto, what he doesn't know is he's going on a blind date. He has no idea that his date is a creature of the night either. What happens when the date turns into a relationship? Will secrets be revealed? Or will lives be ruined? PaulxSilver SilverxShinji
1. Chapter 1

Warning: If you are not a fan of boys loving boys in sexual or casual romantic relationships, then please click the "Back" button on your browser to return to the list of Fan Fictions on the website. Otherwise, please read on and enjoy the story.

Paul's PoV

Looking up at the darkly coloured roofs of the Pokémon Centres, I sighed wondering what could be going on with Ash. We had video-chatted last night and I found out he was in the Alola Region and he had won the Kalos League. I learned that he had defeated Diantha in the Elite Four Tournament after successfully defeating Wikstrom, the Steel-type Leader of the Elite Four of Kalos, Drasna, the wise Dragon-type Professor who hailed from Sinnoh long ago, Malva, the fiery reporter who worked for the International Police as an agent of Team Flare, while posing as a famous news reporter, and finally topping off the battle tournament with a splashing successful victory against the Water-type Celebrity Chef De Cuisine, the esteemed Siebold, who was often referred to as the Culinary Master Artist. Siebold was known to live up to this reputation and his title by creating culinary masterpieces for both Pokémon and humans alike. He specialized in dishes that were fit for both human consumption and Pokémon consumption.

Ash was travelling through the Alola Region and competing in their League while being under celebrity status as the newly crowned Champion of the Pokémon League of Kalos. Ash, Malva, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie all received the prestigious medal, the Honour of Kalos for helping Malva and Looker put a stop to the nefarious plans of Team Flare. Malva had elected to retire from the Elite Four of Kalos to join Ash on his journey through the Alola Region and keep an eye out for new international crime syndicates of the Alola Region. She was doing this project on behalf of the Superintendent of the International Police, the one who was codenamed Nate.

Nate was well known through the organization and was the person who sent Malva to Kalos undercover. It was at that time that he revealed his true full name, Prince Black Michael Nichols II. Prince Black was known to be a member of Kalos Royalty being next in line for the crown. Everyone else who knew Prince Black referred to him as Nate. He was famous for doing charity work and being the Head, CEO and Superintendent of the International Police.

Everyone respected him deeply and even in typical crime syndicates in the Pokémon world, people in organizations like Team Magma and Team Aqua, and even Team Rocket and Team Galactic, and even Team Plasma and Team Flare respected and revered him. For one thing, Team Magma and Team Aqua, reformed and reformatted and redesigned their Team to an environmental organization that worked for the Government of Hoenn and became an official organization certified by the Government. Team Galactic dedicated their new organization format to developing new energy types. Turns out that they were successfully able to develop power that runs on the Plasma that is emitted from Rotom. This power allowed cities and towns all over Sinnoh to use the electricity Rotom generates from its Plasma.

That's when a bunch of Rotom met up in Hearthome City and took human forms for a meeting. During that night while the Rotom group was in the Pokémon Centre's conference room, the pack of Rotom that met in the Pokémon Centre took on their human forms to pitch their idea for a company to a business tycoon. Enter the President of the Silph Corporation and the President of the Devon Corporation. The Rotom group told the Presidents of both companies about a new cable company that would be managed and run entirely by Rotoms. The company would be founded, run and managed by Pokémon the world knew as Rotoms. It was during that time the President of the Silph Corporation and the Devon Corporation both signed onto the deal scheduling a meeting to design the cable boxes and set up all the 1200+ channels that would be added to the Cable service the Rotom business-Pokémon had founded and created.

I sat in a Pokémon Centre in Ecruteak City waiting for my escort to arrive. I didn't know who he was exactly but he was going to take the Magnet Train with me to Saffron City and then from there, we would walk to his mansion in Viridian City. Apparently, Lyra and Dawn had worked together to set me up on a blind date because they knew I was gay and knew that I was going to be in the Kanto/Johto Region. That information led them to set me up on a blind date but I didn't even know I was going on a blind date until just a few moments ago. For all I knew at the time, I was just taking the Magnet Train to Kanto and that was it. Now that I've realized this isn't just a simple Magnet Train ride, I knew that this "escort" was also going to be my "blind date". I had no idea what the guy looked like, nor did I have a clue as to his personality but even so, I could only imagine how beautiful he looked in my mind and imagine his fiery and feisty personality. That all changed when the doors to the Ecruteak City Pokémon Centre had finally opened to reveal a boy who looked no older than I was. The boy was wearing a black and red outfit getup, and had red, almost feminine-length hair and scarlet red eyes but his eyes were the most attractive looking thing I had ever seen in my entire life. The boy stopped in front of me as I sat at a table in the Pokémon Centre's Cafeteria, while I was eating. The boy pulled up a chair and sat down across the table from me. I swallowed what I was chewing before speaking.

"Hello. I'm assuming you must be my date for the night." I said, smiling shyly.

"Yes. My name is Silver Jeune Young. It's a pleasure to meet you. Enchanté. May I be so polite as to inquire your name?" The boy asked, addressing himself as Silver.

"My name is Paul Shinji Thornton. It's a pleasure to meet you as well. Enchanté." I replied, softly.

"Well, Paul, it's very nice to meet you. Why don't we go watch a movie at my house? I have the latest film from the Love and Battles saga. Do you want to go to my mansion to watch it with me?" Silver asked, whispering huskily into my ear the name of my favourite movie saga that Pokéstar Studios had ever made in history.

"Sure, I'd love that." I replied quickly, taking his hand as we got on the Magnet Train. Silver flashed his Magnet Train Pass and handed me a Magnet Train Pass so I could use the Magnet Train at any time I chose to do so.

A few hours later, we arrived at a Greek-styled mansion. The mansion looked like the Parthenon in Athens, Greece. I was shocked to find marble floors lining the inside hallway of the mansion. When I entered the living room area, there was plush carpet all over the room. Neither a speck of dirt nor even a sliver of wood existed on the floor. The room was covered in plush carpeting in every square inch of the room's floor. The wallpaper was styled in Fleur-Dis-Lys pattern style wallpaper, overlooking the entire room. The wallpaper was light blue with silver accents lining on the moulding on the walls. The crown moulding had hints of gold colour moulding on the walls as well. The bottom wall had the same colour wood as the crown moulding on the top of the wall. The ceiling was a light shade of silver with slight gold polka dot accents in the ceiling. When I entered the home theatre, I found the colour scheme was the reverse of the living room, with silver wallpaper with light blue accents and gold crown moulding with silver accents on the crown moulding. The plush carpet was gold with silver accents in the polka dots on the carpet. The plush carpet in the living room was the mirrored version of the plush carpet in the home theatre, except for the fact that it was silver with gold accents in the polka dots on the carpet.

The bedrooms upstairs mimicked the room pattern and colour schematics of the living room downstairs. On the upstairs floor, there was cream marble flooring with a tiled and mosaicked wall in all the bathrooms. All the bathrooms were fully equipped with a luxurious jet bathtub that was large enough to fit a five-person or even six-person family in the whole tub. There was also a large shower on the right side of the wall, big enough to hold two people at a time. The toilets were so high-tech that they knew when to flush and flushed automatically after the person using the toilet wiped their bottoms _and_ got up from the toilet seat.

With that being said and done, Silver took me to his room and put his first movie in the Love and Battles series on the DVD player. The DVD was a Blu-Ray DVD and Silver even had the Digital version on his iPad Air. I was really happy that we were able to enjoy it together. What I didn't know is that I was in for a big surprise when he cuddled up next to me.

"Paul, have you ever kissed anyone in your life?" Silver whispered seductively in my ear. The voice sounded husky and drunk and I loved it. I hesitated before responding.

"No. I haven't kissed anyone romantically in my life. Why do you ask?" I replied, looking at Silver with a quizzical look on my face.

"Because I'm in love with you. I want to do something to you that you'll never forget in your life. Scoot a little closer to me. I want to give you a special gift." Silver replied before leaning over my face.

"Oh! What are you doing, Silver?!" I asked, surprised. Before I could say anything else, I felt a tongue in my mouth moving around in a dance for dominance. Before I knew it, I felt my tongue dancing around in the same dance. It didn't take very long for me to become addicted to his taste, his touch, and his scent, basically his everything. Every sense he had in his body, touch, taste, smell, the sound of his voice, and every sense he had as a human. His smell was pleasant, like I had felt this touch before. That's when I realized he wasn't quite human. It wasn't long before the fangs in his mouth pointed towards the fact that he was a vampire.

"Paul, can I tell you something about Team Rocket?" Silver asked, looking at me with longing yellow eyes. I thought about what he was asking for a moment and nodded. "Team Rocket isn't actually a crime syndicate. It's actually a dating website. All of the members of Team Rocket are all vampires. In the headquarters, there's a cafeteria, but this isn't just any cafeteria. Everything they serve there is served with an enchanted blood sauce. The blood sauce is enchanted to make it taste like any condiment you can think of.

"Ketchup, salad dressing of any flavour, marinara sauce, salsa, curries sauce, pizza sauce, mustard, guacamole dip, cheese dip, hummus, and even mayonnaise." Silver continued. "They can make the blood taste like any condiment you want, even maple syrup on pancakes and waffles. The blood is also enchanted to look like the condiment you want to have." Silver continued speaking gently. "I'm actually a vampire. My daddy is also a vampire. He raised me to be the future CEO of the website when I turned 26 years old. I call my father daddy because I'm pampered like so and I'm very close to my dad. It might not seem like it but I'm also Ash Ketchum's older twin brother. Delia Ketchum was and still is Giovanni's wife. She gave birth to Ash and me when she turned 25. Now she's in her 30s and I'm twenty-one years old and I'm preparing to have Ash move in with me. He's also a vampire but he's still transitioning." Silver added quickly.

I thought for a moment before speaking. "So that's how you know Ash. Could you turn me into a vampire as well?" I asked before watching Silver nod. I thought a quick "yatta!" in my head before watching Silver lean toward my neck and I screamed a little bit as he bit into my neck.

"There, the transformation has begun. It'll take a few months to fully complete the transition because you were just turned. I'd say you would complete the transformation in October or so. Probably on the third of October. Give or take a few days." Silver whispered huskily into my ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

WARNING: Lemon ahead!

Silver's PoV

I smiled as I snatched the young vampire's clothes off, stripping him now down to his boxers. I could see his 9 inch length waiting for me to penetrate it. I smirked as I tore all of my clothes off with monstrous strength, preparing myself for his penetration. My 10 inch length bulged, waiting eagerly with me to take his virginity at last.

"S-Silver-kun? W-what are you doing?" Paul asked, timidly. This wasn't normal for Paul to act so timidly. I guess he was afraid of his first time. I smiled, looking at him with a look that said, "don't worry", and I smiled to reassure him.

"Daijoubu, it won't hurt very much. If you want me to stop, I'll stop, just say the word." I reassured Paul, smiling.

"Really? Well, okay. Let's try it on for size." Paul replied, smiling uneasily.

I smiled, preparing him and spreading his legs open wide. He moaned as I put my mouth on his dick, as I took off his boxers and he took off mine, leaving us nude in the dead of the night in Viridian City. I sucked his cock gently and he moaned as he bobbed his head, sitting quietly moaning softly as I sucked. His moans became louder when I grabbed a tube of lube from the drawer of the nightstand, and I slathered and coated my fingers in lube and put one finger in his asshole. "Oh! You're so fucking tight, Paul!" I exclaimed, looking Paul in the eye.

"Hnn!" Paul grunted in slight pain.

I went slowly so I didn't hurt him but albeit, I ended up adding a second finger in due time, making him grunt again. I went even slower so he could get used to this and I smiled when he moaned louder, signalling me to add a third finger at last. At last, he was wide enough and I slammed my penis into his asshole as he moaned loudly in pained pleasure and we went at it for four hours. After the fifth hour, he and I fell sound asleep before Paul muttered something.

"Silver, I love you." Paul muttered into my ear.

"And I love you as well." I whispered into Paul's ear.

With that, we both fell sound asleep, waiting for nighttime to arise, which wouldn't be until 4pm granted it was winter in Kanto. At half past 4, we would eat breakfast. At half past 7, it'd be lunch time and then at half past 10, it'd be time for dinner. With that, we entered our slumber, each smiling at each other within our dreams.

End Chapter 2


End file.
